


Lazy Morning (Day 20)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Slice of Life, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: One morning in the life of Bucky and Peter, husbands.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Kudos: 57
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Lazy Morning (Day 20)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 20 Prompt: **Lazy Morning** | ~~Quirofillia~~ | ~~I'm buying an engagement ring and proposed to the retail worker for practice but now people are clapping and think we're really getting engaged~~ | ~~Strong and wild, slow and easy. Heart and soul so completely. I love the way you love me~~

The light filtering through the gap in the drapes was warm on Peter’s back where he lay in bed, curled up, facing his husband, Bucky.

He straightened and stretched, yawning, with eyes fluttering, as he took in the peace and quiet—

“SHIT!!”

He bolted upright in bed, startling Bucky out of a deep sleep. He threw back the duvet, swung his legs over the side of the bed and bolted from the room.

Fifteen seconds later, he returned, rubbing his hand through his hair sheepishly.

“I’m so sorry, honey. I completely forgot the twins were staying with your parents for the weekend. I couldn’t hear anything, and you know what they say.”

“When the kids are quiet, they’re usually up to no good. Yeah, I know,” Bucky said, smiling fondly. “Silly boy.” He patted the bed next to him. “Since you woke me up in such an ungodly way, why don’t you come back to bed and make it up to me? Then I propose we go back to sleep and try to sleep until at least 10:30. Then I’m taking you out for brunch. How does that sound?”

“That sounds divine. That is like the ultimate fantasy of the parents of toddlers, you know. Uninterrupted sex, adequate sleep, and food made by someone else.” He crawled in next to his husband and settled himself in his arms. “Maybe we could reverse the order. Sleep first, then sex, then food?”

“Lazybones,” Bucky grumbled, half-heartedly. “You’re just lucky I’m as tired as you are.” He let out a yawn, then bent forward and kissed Peter on the head. “Go back to sleep. You can suck me off later.”

“Promises, promises,” Peter muttered, then lapsed into silence and within minutes they were both, blessedly, fast asleep.


End file.
